Things never seen, things never known
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Alex conjures up a plan to humiliate Justin again. But will her plan end up making Justin see the love that's been there the whole time, will he realize Zeke is more than a friend? Justin/Zeke. Slash...fluff..
1. The Plan

Things Never Seen, Things never known

I in no way own Wizards of Waverly Place, it belongs to…some person who owns it. If they were as open as me they would be able to see the romance they had set for these two…or do they? Is it a secret hint for people like me or us?

…I guess I'll never know.

Pairings – Justin/Zeke. Slash, Yaoi, boy love. I don't know if this will be full on slash or just fluff…decisions decisions.

Takes place after the events of Juliet and Mason, sometime before Harper starts falling for Zeke.

Enjoy…or else! XD

The sub shop was completely empty when Zeke and Justin busted through the doors. They had just gotten back from their alien club meeting, so they were still full on dressed in their usual tee-shirts and antennas.

"Oh no, we are being invaded by nerdy geeks" Alex shouted with a grin. She skipped happily to one of the tables and sat down. "So how was the geek club, Justin?" She asked as she flipped out her phone.

"Very well" Justin answered, ignoring the geek remark.

"It went fantastically well" Zeke chimed in with glee as usual.

"You know it" Justin shouted back before he high-fived his friend. "Nu-ack-lalal-clee-ca" He then shouted happily.

"Hella-glee-nocnoc" Zeke hollered back.

"Dude, do you have something stuck in your throat?" Max asked as he appeared behind them. "Because last week I swallowed a crayon and I sounded just like that".

"The only thing they swallowed was there chances of getting a girl" Alex retorted with a laugh.

"For your information there are plenty of girls in the alien league club, so ha"

"Any of them pretty?" Alex asked without even glancing up, she already knew the answer so it was pointless.

"Ye…err…no" Justin mumbled with a defeated sigh.

"But who needs girls' when we have each other" Zeke added in. "Bros for life" He hollered as he high-fived Justin again.

"So does that mean you do 'EVERYTHING' together?" Alex asked with a smirk that made Justin blush madly.

"Of course" Zeke answered obviously not understanding her meaning of 'everything'. Justin just nodded his head in thought and then dismissed the idea entirely.

"Alex!" Their dad suddenly hollered from the kitchen making everyone turn to the girl.

"And that's my cue to leave". With that said she wicked out her wand and was about to vanish when Zeke suddenly shrieked.

"What's that!"

"A stick" Justin shouted out as he grabbed Alex's arm in frustration.

"B-but it was glowing a-and whooshing" He said as he made erupted thrusts with his arms.

"It's a prop" Alex then said with a smile. "For…a play we're putting on for entertainment at the sub shop!"

"What kind!" Zeke then asked excitedly full of anxiety.

"Yes Alex…what kind?" Justin retorted as he folded his arms.

"A…love story…that ends tragically…called…"

"Jake and Steven" Max hollered in with a huge grin.

"Yes, a love story called Jake and…Steve?" Alex said uncertainly as she gawked at her idiotic little brother.

"A love story…between two boys?" Zeke asked unsure.

"Yeah…it's never been done really…and I am directing and Justin is starring as Steven and Max is in it too" She offered up in a glee.

"What!" Justin shouted out as his cheeks grew pink.

"Yes!" Max shouted with a clap of joy, clearly he didn't really understand what was going on.

"Well…it's original…so I want to star in it too" Zeke stated in amusement, making Alex look at him with a grin.

"Oh, you will Zeke…in fact you'll be playing…" Alex stopped in mid sentence and then grinned at Justin and then glanced at Zeke. Her devious little mind was conjuring up an ideal plan of complete hysterics. "Jake". That one word made Justin tense as Zeke turned to face him in awe and surprise.

"Jake…as in Steven's lover?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yup" Alex answered happily as she hid her wand away.

"Awesome! I'm in a lead role!" Zeke said as he ran out of the sub station to head home scaring a baffled Harper by the door.

"What's with him?" She asked as she fixed her pineapple hat. The pineapple was of course the least weird thing on her; the dress itself was pretty odd.

"He's excited for our new play" Alex answered as she laughed at Justin who still stood motionless.

"What play?" Harper asked as she looked Justin up and down in wonderment.

"The play you and I are about to write" Alex answered happily.

"Ooh a play" Mr. Russo suddenly said with a smile as he appeared out of the kitchen. "I heard everything and I can't wait to see it, who knows…maybe it'll attract many customers…even if it is…you know".

With that said Alex grinned, Max smiled happily, Harper looked around bewildered, Justin grunted in disbelief, and Zeke jumped in a hyper run outside the shops window yelling, "I'm one of the leads".

"And it's done" Alex said pleased with herself as she entered the living room.

"Done with what?" Teresa questioned as she mixed her pot of rice.

"With my play" She answered making Justin grunt from the couch.

"Ah-hum" Harper chipped in.

"I mean our play"

"What play?" Teresa asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"The play she made up to hide the fact that she almost used magic in front of Zeke, the play she's using just to mess with me" Justin answered.

"That is not true" Alex said defensively with a grin. Her mother came to her side and quickly snatched the papers she had been holding.

"Yes it is" he retorted back.

"Okay…maybe it started off like that but I seriously want to do it now. The story me and Harper came up with is pretty interesting"

"You and Harper?" Harper asked in shock. "All you did was nod your head in approval and eat chips".

"That's not true either…I remember also saying 'yes's' and 'no's'.

"So who am I playing?" Max suddenly asked as he appeared from the stairs.

"Sam, Steven's brother". Harper answered.

"Yes! I get to pretend to be Justin's brother" Max said happily.

"You are Justin's brother" Harper retorted back.

"Then it's a role I was born to play"

"This play sounds so good" Teresa added in as she scanned the script. "It has so much plot and emotions; oh I can see my miho playing this Steven like if it was especially written for him".

"It was" Justin huffed out.

"So who will be playing Jake?" She then asked not listening to a word or grunt that Justin said and or made.

"I got your text" Zeke hollered in as he rushed into the Russo home, a grin sitting widely on his face.

"I found Jake, I mean Zeke downstairs waiting at the door" Jerry stated as he came in after Zeke. The woman suddenly brightened up and looked at Zeke and then at Justin, her eyes dancing as they stood next to each other watching the woman in wonderment.

"Oh, I see it" She said as she clasped her hands. "I see why Alex picked you two as these roles, you fit so perfectly together and your chemistry on stage will shine brightly. Oh, I can't wait to see it".

"You really think so?" Zeke said as he grinned placing his arm over Justin's shoulders. Justin of course was blushing a bit but he hoped nobody could tell. The whole play ideal seemed to be just a ploy from Alex but he had to really consider this. Last night Alex said she invited Mr. Leritate and he wanted to come see the show; he said he might even bring some colleagues. If Justin did amazing then this could end up in his file if he asked, he could always use some extra curriculum. Justin smiled a bit and then looked at Zeke who still wore a huge smile. He had never noticed before but Zeke's smile was so…adorable.

"Yeah…me neither" Justin chipped in with a sigh.

"It could be a life changing experience" Alex added with a big grin. Justin didn't like that grin but couldn't help but forget about it when he caught Zeke's scent floating around him, Justin had smelled it before but he was never inhaling deeply when they were this close.

"Yeah…life changing" He muttered.


	2. The Setup

**YAY. ITS MY CONTINUATION. Sorry for the long wait…I didn't really plan on continuing…but here I am. And there you are…**

**Um…lets see, Wizards of Waverly Place is not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda…and what not. Blah, blah, blah, show intro…**

**Everything is not what it seems…something, something, something, blah, blah, blah…everything is not, what it seems.**

Zeke was all smiles as he roamed over the stage that Alex had 'built', and by built I mean conjured up with her wand. It was set at the far end of the sub shop so it could be easily seen by the customers.

"Don't look so glum" Zeke said cheekily.

"Yeah, feel the passion of theatre" Alex retorted with a smirk as she dramatically and mockingly thrusted her arms.

Zeke placed his arm around Justin and nodded in agreement.

"Oh" Harper suddenly shrieked from where she stood at, she was currently making play posters. The girl shot up and brought her camera towards them.

"Poster snap" She exclaimed before taking their picture of 'intimacy'.

"Great shot" Alex commented as Justin's cheeks burned into a scarlet shade that emphasized embarrassment and rage.

"Why do I always end up in your schemes, Alex?"

"Because I purposely try to get you mixed up into them, Justin"

"And I always end up doing all the work within them" Harper added with a sigh.

"And I always end up…wait, what are we talking about again?" Max asked as he appeared from behind the stage's curtains.

Harper grabbed all her supplies for the posters and then began marching out towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked her with curiosity.

"I need to buy some more glue"

"Then, why don't you just leave the posters and stuff here?"

Harper gave Alex a look of 'really?' and then glanced at Max who was looking at the stage ,with a weird look in his eyes.

"This must have taken hard work to do…" He commented as he rubbed his chin. " I wonder if it burns easily".

The youngest of the Russo's squinted his eyes and sighed in wonderment.

"Right" Alex said after several moments of realization.

Justin grunted as he listened to Zeke go on and on about the play. They were currently in the living room, that sat above the sub shop. Some people said their home was strange but over all it's pretty cool.

Anyway, sure he was happy for his friends enthusiasm but…the fact is, is that this whole ordeal is just plain wrong, no, embarrassing. Did Zeke not comprehend that they were being forced to play male lovers?

"But the best part is, is that we get to be in the leads" Zeke shouted happily like a happy go lucky chipmunk.

"Yeah, and then you guys have to kiss" Max said as he appeared with a plain face.

"WHAT!" They both hollered in union with wide eyes and full disbelief.

"Yeah, right here at towards the end it says 'they kiss'. At first I thought it said, 'they kill' but that wouldn't really make much sense…or would it?"

"No, not at all" Justin answered truthfully…even though he would rather settle with Max's theory. Of course, he should've known Alex would do this…

"Wait!" Zeke shrieked in disbelief "We have to kiss! B-but I…I h-haven't even…even t-tried to…I don't k-know how…t-to…" And with that uttered the guy fell over onto the floor out cold. Obviously, he was shocked…

"Well…he took that well" Max said in return as he began digging into his pocket. "Now let's draw on his face".

Justin gave his little brother a displeased nod and took off to find Alex. She was…ugh, she was just too much sometimes…

"Whoa, mia" Teresa said in awe as she looked over Alex's costumes designs for the play. They were down in the sub shop and Teresa couldn't be more pleased with her daughter's efforts for this whole ordeal. She was very committed. "These are fantastic"

"And they'll look even more fantastic once I bring them into reality" Alex said back as she whisked her wand out.

"Alex" Jerry said as he entered the room from the wizard's lair. The sub shop was now closed so no one was around to witness any of this. "You can't just use magic to create everything".

"He's right, Alex" Teresa spoke up approvingly. For once her husband had said something correct. "I mean just look at Harper and all her work".

"But it'll take me forever to make these" Alex whined unhappily. At that moment Harper decided to enter with a proud smile.

"But it'll only take me a few days" She chimed in proudly. Alex glanced at her best friend and then flashed a mischief grin.

"I just volunteered to do something, huh?" She asked displeased.

"Yup" Alex answered with a smirk.

"Shoot, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut".

"Alex" Justin suddenly hollered, like Jerry did, as he came down the stairs that led into the shop.

"And that's my cue to leave" Alex retorted as she tried to leave but Justin, for once, was too quick for her.

"When were you planning on telling me!"

"Telling you what? That your shirt looks funny, oh, I don't know" She answered playfully.

"No, telling me that I have to kiss Zeke!"

"What!" Jerry hollered out in surprise.

"Oh, that" Alex said plainly as she sat down.

"Yeah, that" He said back.

"It's a love story, there has to be a kiss, besides Harper was the one who wrote the script".

Justin froze and then looked at Harper who just lowered herself under the table.

"Kiss, why!" He asked the table disapprovingly.

"I couldn't help it. It needed one" She answered.

"Well, I won't do it" He shot back.

"But you have to" Zeke suddenly whined as he appeared with black marker on his face.

"What!" They all asked shocked.

"I'm committed to this play 100% and I honor my commitments…" Zeke explained. "…And if that means making out with my best buddy then so be it". He stated as he grabbed Justin and kissed him swiftly on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it had Justin's heart racing like it was going to burst. When they pulled apart Justin couldn't help but gulp nervously…was that a spark he had felt…?

"…I was kind of only thinking about a stage kiss" Harper confessed as she re-stood. Zeke looked at her in embarrassment and surprise.

"Oh…" He said as his face burned. He had kissed his friend for nothing…

"Yeah…" She mumbled a bit awkwardly. In fact everyone felt a bit awkward now, well, except for Alex, who looked like she wanted to burst into laughter.

"What's a stage kiss?" Max asked as he appeared from who knows where, he's been doing that lately.

"A fake kiss that looks real" Harper answered still feeling the awkwardness.

"So either way" Alex began.

"We'll still look" Justin was about to finish off when his mom cut him off.

"Shh! Don't say that, you know how I feel about that word." Teresa said displeased. "Your uncle, my brother, Ernesto is…you know, so, I will not stand for negativity about that.

"About what?" Max asked curiously.

"Nothing" Everyone answered tensely.

After the… 'incident'. Justin couldn't look Zeke in the face…what had happened in that split second?

That spark, was it…just a thing…or…?

"Where's your boyfriend?" Alex asked with a giggle as she entered the living room. Justin grunted and flashed her a glare.

"He isn't my boyfriend"

"Oh, stop playing Justin. You and I both know that, that kiss made you speechless".

"And why do you think that?" Justin asked with no expression.

"Because ever since then you've been so spacey…" She answered. " It's like when Dean first told me he liked me. I couldn't think straight or get it off my mind."

"You never think straight" He shot back with his own smirk.

"I do too" She shot back with a playful scowl.

"Okay" He said with a roll of his eyes. Alex squinted at her older brother and sighed. She came to comfort him a bit because Harper suggested it but now…

"…just for that…prepare for war" She said darkly as she exited the room. This made Justin tense. What had he done…?

**What had he done indeed…**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please comment or I will not continue. Oh, and please tell me if I caught the characters right, I'm really trying to get them almost exact.**

**Almost…**

**Until then, or until when…**

**BYE!**


	3. The Plan Within The Plan

**So, here is the next installment, show intro…**

**Everything is not what it seems…something, something, something, blah, blah, blah…everything is not, what it seems.**

_After the… 'incident'. Justin couldn't look Zeke in the face…what had happened in that split second?_

_That spark, was it…just a thing…or…?_

_"Where's your boyfriend?" Alex asked with a giggle as she entered the living room. Justin grunted and flashed her a glare._

_"He isn't my boyfriend"_

_"Oh, stop playing Justin. You and I both know that, that kiss made you speechless"._

_"And why do you think that?" Justin asked with no expression._

_"Because ever since then you've been so spacey…" She answered. " It's like when Dean first told me he liked me. I couldn't think straight or get it off my mind."_

_"You never think straight" He shot back with his own smirk._

_"I do too" She shot back with a playful scowl._

_"Okay" He said with a roll of his eyes. Alex squinted at her older brother and sighed. She came to comfort him a bit because Harper suggested it but now…_

_"…just for that…prepare for war" She said darkly as she exited the room. This made Justin tense. What had he done…?_

Justin watched his sister intently as he rehearsed a scene from the idiotic play. The whole ideal of it all was idiotic because it all was a scam but the storyline was excellent, Harper had a natural talent at this, but that's not important!

"So, then you wrap your arms here" Harper instructed as she lifted Zeke's arms to wrap around Justin's body. It felt strange and yet it made his heart hammer within his chest. he never noticed how big Zeke's arms were...

"Like this?" Zeke asked as he snuggled closer.

"Yeah and then you Justin-" Harper said trailing off as she made said boy tilt his head to have his forehead against Zeke's. "Lean like this".

Justin couldn't help but stare into his eyes, Zeke Beakerman's eyes to be more exact. He didn't know whether it was the intense moment of it all but he suddenly felt a bit of confidence. maybe this whole play thing wasn't that bad. Justin realized that if it meant close proximity then...perhaps...

"Something wrong?" Zeke asked as he pulled back from the oldest Russo.

"W-what?"

"You were starting to change color, are you getting sick, man?" He then asked as he felt Justin's cheek, then his forhead, and then the other cheek.

"I'm fine" Justin answered as he grasped the others hand. Just those tiny touches were making him shiver.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Justin bit his lip and then looked at Harper who was silently giggling with Alex. They were both watching them intently so Justin backed away and nodded.

"So, whats next?" He asked as he realized he missed his friend's warmth. Had he always been that warm...?

"Well, thats it for today" Harper answered as she skitted to the boys. "Besides don't you two have some alien league meeting?"

"Oh, yeah" Justin shouted as he barely recalled the event.

How the heck did he forget about that?

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot about that" Zeke said as he grabbed his school bag. The two had came straight here after school to rehearse. "Man, I am going absolutely bonkers these days, this play is just so timing consuming".

"You could always drop out" Justin offered up even though the idea made him a bit upset. Yeah, he could do that but then...

"No, I made a commitment. Besides it just makes me more excited to be juggling things. I love being a part of stuff, that's why I tend to sign up for any committee I can".

Justin smirked at that and then glanced at his friend. He was always bouncy and light and absolutely adorable. Why was he always so cheerful? Why...? Actually, the thought had never occurred to him, but it didn't matter because that ideal characteristic was what made his friend well...him. He loved that about Zeke, he loved everything about him...he...

"So, shall we get going?" The hyper active boy asked with childish eyes. So adorable...

"Yeah" Justin answered with a smile which made his friend smile, which in turn made him smile bigger.

...

When the nerd herd had left Alex sighed and then giggled.

"Nerds and their weird forms of affection" She muttered as she watched her brother leave.

"I don't get why they don't just tell each other" Harper said calmly.

"Because they're boys" Alex retorted as she flung her arms. Wasn't it obvious to her friend that neither of them would make a move? It was pointless and boring to wait for them to say it, so Alex took this into her own hands. "They'll never confront each other. Thats why 'we' have to come up with a plan."

"I thought this whole thing was a plan?" Harper asked confused and tiredly. She was just really tired about this whole play thing. Today had been a pretty long day, in fact it had been too long to even say it was long. She didn't even get to start on her macaroni dress.

"Aw, its a plan within a plan" The devious girl explained with a smirk. "All 'we' have to do is make sure that the kiss at the end of this play is a real one...we also have to make sure that those two nerds tell each other everything." After saying that Alex sighed and then grunted aloud. "Ugh, being devious is such hard work".

"I bet" Harper said sarcastically.

"It is" The other girl shot back. "First you have to come up with a plan, then you have to plan the plan, and then you have to make a plan for the back up plan, and then you have to act the plan, and then finally make sure no traces of the plan are left."

Harper blinked and then nodded with her best friend.

"I guess that is hard work"

"You think?"

...

Teresa entered the sub shop and found herself smiling when she had witnessed her eldest son smiling at his friend. She knew her son was different...but she really didn't expect this. But it was bound to happen to one of her children, each of her family's generation seem to have one. But that meant nothing to her because her son was happy, she didn't care if he turned out to be a chupacabra.

She smiled again and then fled up to their living room silently.

'I wonder if he knows it himself?' She wondered as she began searching the cabinets for ingredients. Dinner would be soon so it was best to know what on earth they were going to eat.

"Hey mom" Max greeted as he appeared. 'What you making?"

"Dinner" She said back pleasantly.

"What? Whats dinir? Some kind of Mexican soup?"

Teresa giggled at her youngest son but then stopped when she realized he was being quite serious.

"I said dinner, mio. You know, the time of day when you eat food at night"

"Oh" Max said with a nod.

Teresa rolled her eyes and then continued on with her duty. her youngest was the strangest of them all, in fact she had been actually wondering if he would turn out to be like Ernesto...he certainly had the wild antics.

"So is mio the name of the soup?"Max then asked making her sigh and look at the boy with a disapproving nod. Nope, he's going to be like uncle Calbo.

...

Justin blushed wildly as he watched Zeke bend over in front of him. His friend was only tying his shoe but did he have to do it right in his line of sight? He gulped and then turned to look at anything else...had Zeke's ass always been that round?

"Ugh, shut up" Justin whispered to himself which made Zeke look up.

"What?"

"Nothing" He answered as he blushed even darker. Ugh, why is this happening now? Before that stupid kiss, everything was normal but now...

Oh, now...

"So what should we do now? I mean, we have a good ten minutes to kill" Zeke said with a smile as he returned back up. But when he did he managed to slam his ass into Justin so it made this moment all the more awkward, at least to Justin that is.

"Ummm..." Justin said back dumbly as he turned his groin to face else where. Damn, hormones.

"Something wrong?" Zeke asked for the millionth time today.

"Nah" Justin lied as he gritted his teeth. 'I just want to fuck you, no biggie'.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Justin said back a bit annoyed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Positive?"

'Yes" he shouted as he grabbed his friend and pushed him against the wall playfully. "I'm fine"

"You sure are..." Zeke whispered as he felt his friends biceps. Strange...

"What?" Justin asked confused.

"Nothing" Zeke shot out nervously as he jumped away from the all so solid arms. "I said nothing, nope, nada, zitch, oh look at the time, we should get on to the meeting now" he said as he hurried away.

Justin watched his friend and then sighed.

What had that been about...?

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and don't forget to review. No reviews no updates. Rules are rules. X) - Peace.**


	4. The Plan Keeps Rising

**And I'm back to write this, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy it though.  
**

...

"_Something wrong?" Zeke asked for the millionth time today._

_"Nah" Justin lied as he gritted his teeth. 'I just want to fuck you, no biggie'._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Yes" Justin said back a bit annoyed._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Positive?"_

_'Yes" he shouted as he grabbed his friend and pushed him against the wall playfully. "I'm fine"_

_"You sure are..." Zeke whispered as he felt his friends biceps. Strange..._

_"What?" Justin asked confused._

_"Nothing" Zeke shot out nervously as he jumped away from the all so solid arms. "I said nothing, nope, nada, zitch, oh look at the time, we should get on to the meeting now" he said as he hurried away._

_Justin watched his friend and then sighed._

_What had that been about...?_

**...**

Zeke smiled in glee when the two had returned from their meeting, it had been awesome!

"I still can't believe Chad got issue 1 edition 1 of Alien League Chronicles" Zeke said as he sat down in the sub station.

Justin nodded at that with a bright smile.

"I know, he's so lucky"

"Yeah, because geek comics are so awesome" Alex retorted as she cleaned several tables.

"That's right you clean those properly young lady" Their mom commented from the register.

"Don't listen to her, Zeke" Justin said with a dirty look to Alex. "She just doesn't understand the values of comics"

"The only value they have is serving as paper for paper mache" Alex commented.

"You turned my comics into paper mache again!" Justin hollered as the girl grinned.

"Relax, I didn't touch your lame comics..." Justin then sat back down with a sigh. "I used your science magazines"

"What!"

"She did not" Harper then said as she appeared. "I mean she wanted to, but I stopped her." And as if she needed the proof she dropped all the magazines of Justin's on the table.

"Ugh, thanks Harper" Justin said as he looked at the pile.

"Wow, quite a collection" Zeke commented. Said boy was scanning the pile until something caught his eye.

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled out a picture.

Justin instantly froze and Alex grinned.

The picture was that of Zeke, which was taken last year.

"Why do you have this?" The boy inquired.

"I was going to frame it for you" Justin said back instantly.

"...how did you get it?"

...Indeed...

"I found it" Justin lied as he spotted Alex who was still grinning.

Justin knew for a fact that he kept that picture in his sock drawer, so no doubt that Alex had placed it into the pile knowing for a fact that Harper was going to give it to him when he returned with Zeke.

"Oh" Zeke said silently as he placed the picture back into the pile.

"I-I mean you can take it" Justin stuttered out. "It's not like it's m-mine or anything."

"Nah, you keep it" Zeke said back with a smile. "I have no place to put it, and it'll be safer with you"

Justin blushed a bit and then looked at the table before him.

"Okay" He muttered as Alex continued grinning. Sure her plan didn't go the way she hoped but it did put him on edge, plus now hes embarrassed.

...

Teresa watched the scene from where she stood and smiled sweetly.

The little interaction between her son and friend made her think of something, an old memory of her brother Ernesto hanging out with his best friend, Tomas.

They had been inseparable, and had always got along...even when the times got hard...

She even remembered that day, when her brother had found himself alone...

'...poor Ernesto.'

"Hi" Max suddenly greeted making the woman jump back with a gasp.

"Max" She said as she tried to calm down her racing heart beat. "How many times do I have to you, stop doing that"

Her youngest son just grinned and nodded and dispersed to god knows where.

...

"So, when should we start on the play again?" Harper asked Alex as they sat in the living room of the Russo's home.

"After TV" Alex answered as she kept mindlessly watching the screen while tossing pop corn into her mouth.

"But we still have so much to do" Harper whined to her lazy friend. "Rehearsals, lines, lights, costumes, decor, placements-"

"Okay" Alex said as she shut off the TV reluctantly.

"Good" The girl cheered as she handed Alex a few papers.

"What's this?" The girl asked back as she took another mouth full of pop corn.

"It explains what you have to do"

"What? I have to actually do all this!" The Russo daughter complained.

"Yes, Alex" Harper answered with a smile. "This was all your plan after all"

"But I didn't know it would be so much work"

...

"So then, you say 'We'll always be friends', got it?" Harper asked Justin who nodded. "Okay, good, now action".

Currently the group of four were rehearsing a scene from the script in a now closed sub shop.

The stage had called for a closed set, by Alex, in which not even their parents could enter.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Zeke asked as he read his lines.

"No...I swear it" Justin said as his line indicated.

"You hesitated"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did. You are lying." Zeke then said.

"No" Justin then said as Harper directed him to move closer to Zeke. "I am not lying...but if you must know something then let it be this...no matter what we'll always be friends"

"And scene" Harper shouted as she smiled proudly.

"Boo" Alex said from where she sat.

"Oh, don't listen to her" Harper said to the two boys. "That was great".

"Thanks" Zeke shot back with a grin before turning around to face Justin. "And you were awesome man" He commented as he pulled the guy into a hug.

Justin instantly tensed as his face grew red.

"Woo" Alex cheered with a laugh. "Now we're getting somewhere"

Zeke pulled back from the hug unfazed by what Alex said and grinned.

"Can't wait till opening night" He shouted.

"Yeah" Alex then said gaining everyone's attention. "Just wait till everybody sees..."

Justin instantly tensed at that and stared at his sister curiously.

"I mean you've done great progress...and now everyone will get to see the whole story play out, from the first lingering hug...to that ending kiss"

And at that moment Justin instantly fell...and he just kept falling.

"Yeah, can't wait" Zeke shouted in glee, not fully aware of what Alex was really getting at.

"Yeah...me neither" Justin mumbled back.

...**  
**

**And there you go, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review for more. And sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
**

**-Peace.  
**


End file.
